


how rare and beautiful it is to even exist

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, soft, what should have happened in 207
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short one shot of what should have happened in Magnus and Alec's end scene in 2x07





	

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people, myself included, feel like Alec and Magnus were unfairly treated this week on Shadowhunters, so I felt the need to write my own version of how things should have happened in hopes of cheering some people up.

"I'm afraid that if we rush into this, that I might lose you."

Those were quite possibly the last words Alec had ever expected to hear from Magnus. In fact, it stunted him for a second, so much so that he had to deeply think about his reply. 

How could Magnus be afraid of losing him? Even though it was very early on in their relationship, Alec somehow knew that the bond they had was special. The two of them together, it was special. If anything, Alec always had a constant sense of paranoia at the back of his mind concerning Magnus, and what the warlock felt for him. Magnus was older than him, a lot older, and by now he must know exactly what he wants in a partner? He must know he could have anything his heart desired, so what could possibly make him desire Alec? Hearing Magnus admit that he was afraid of losing Alec, well it surprised him, but also gave him a sense of relief.

"Magnus, you aren't going to lose me. Whether we do this tonight, tomorrow, or in months to come, I can assure you that you won't lose me." Alec exhaled, realising only then that he had been holding his breath. "I can't promise anything to you, I don't want to promise anything to you because I don't want to disappoint you in any way. All I know is that this, what we have, it feels right. It feels good. I don't want that feeling to go away." 

Alec let out a shaky breath. Admitting his emotions had always been difficult for him, especially as he believed he wouldn't ever have the chance to actually express how he felt. But with Magnus, everything came naturally to him. It was like whenever he was in his presence, he was actually able to be himself.

"I want you, all of you." Alec continued before Magnus had a chance to speak, watching as the look of vulnerability slowly began to fade from his face. "It's not just about having sex. I want to be close to you and to know you in every possible way of knowing you, but I want that when you want it as well." 

Somehow, the pair had slowly began to close the gap that had been created between them. It felt natural to be this close to one another, even when talking, like there was a magnet constantly drawing them together since the day they met.

"You say that you're scared of losing me, but I'm going to be here for as long as you want me to." Alec finally finished, slowly reaching to hold his boyfriends hands between his own.

There had always been a significant lack of touch between the two of them, but standing in front of Magnus whilst rubbing his thumbs softly on the palm of his hands felt right. It felt loving, and Alec wanted to convey how loving he was trying to be. The last thing he wanted Magnus to think was that he wasn't in this for the long run.

"Alexander, that was quite honestly the longest time I think you've spoken without me joining in." Magnus chuckled softly, looking down at the way their hands were clasped together.

He'd said it before, and he was probably going to say it many more times, but Alexander Lightwood really did continue to surprise him.

Alec rolled his eyes, but he was glad to hear the teasing tone back in Magnus' voice. It meant he had said the right thing, it meant Magnus was relaxed again.

"And for your information, I'm going to want you to be here for a long time." Magnus sighed happily, pulling the shadowhunter towards him with their hands and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

Alec's breath hitched in his throat as he kissed back, trying his hardest to pour every emotion he could into it. Magnus made him feel like everything was okay, like wanting these things was normal and nothing to be ashamed of. This was possibly their slowest kiss yet, and there was so much hidden meaning behind it, that Alec actually struggled to stop himself from smiling out of pure happiness.

Magnus would be stupid to not feel Alec's lips curl into a smile, and found himself also overcome with an immense sense of joy. Feelings like this did not come around often, especially not when you were more centuries old than you'd care to admit. This felt so right, it was almost scary.

They had to pull away as it was downright impossible to kiss somebody whilst having a huge smile plastered across your face. Magnus brought a finger to his lip where Alec's had just been and shook his head fondly.

"What?" Alec asked, his voice raspy the way it always seemed to be after kissing Magnus.

"I just- you know." Magnus sighed happily, looking up into Alec's eyes and placing their hands back together.

The lack of words didn't matter, Alec knew what he was trying to say. It was far too early in their relationship to use words such as 'love' but right now as they stood so close their chests touched and Alec could practically feel Magnus' chest rise and fall with each breath, he knew it himself to be true. 

"Come on." Magnus tugged gently, and pulled Alec with him towards his bedroom door. "I don't know what's going to happen tonight Alexander, but right now I just want to lay down with you. We'll see where things go from there, okay?" He added, laughing softly as Alec cocked an eyebrow.

Alec found himself a few hours later watching Magnus as he slept, the low volume of a movie they'd forgotten about still playing in the background. It hit Alec now, watching Magnus as he lay peacefully, that relationships really did take effort, but he was happy to run to the ends of the earth for Magnus. He was happy to give himself entirely to this man, and he was willing to do so. 

Alec knew that there would always be a war, always be something in their way, but as long as he had Magnus by his side, he would always be willing to fight.


End file.
